The Only Ones Left
by speciaLchiLd00
Summary: SM Just when things were going smoothly, a fight threatens to end something that hasn't even started yet.
1. The News

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter One**

"Thank you, Miss Takani."

"Oh, it's nothing Ma'am.. You know it's my privilege to cure the sickness of people, especially children like your daughter.."

It was just another normal day for Takani Megumi. Same old day waking up looking forward to nothing else but getting to cure the patients lining in front of her clinic.

"Okay, little Aki.. Just rest for today, okay?" Megumi said to the cute little boy who's been having the flu for three days now.

"But.. sensei.. I was planning to play with my friends this afternoon..." Aki replied, pouting..

Megumi bent down a little to face her patient. And said,

"Tell them you can play with them the moment you get well.. If you rest today, you could be lucky and get cured tomorrow. And oh..! I want you to drink the medicine your mom is going to give you once in a while.."

"That bitter-tasting liquid again?" Aki said before sticking her tongue out with disgust.

"Yes, Aki-chan." Megumi said with a smile.

Aki faced her, this time with the happy, innocent look in his face.

"If I do that, I will get cured.. And if I get cured, I can play with my friends, right?"

"Right! That's so good of you.. Now, go home, rest and take your medicine."

Megumi stood up and gave a packet with medicine in it to Aki's mother.

"Thank you once again, sensei."

With that, the middle-aged woman took her son's hand and headed out of the clinic.

Megumi sat in her chair and sighed.

'That's already the seventh this morning.. And it's only..' Then she stopped to look at her watch. 'Ten in the morning..! Kami-sama I'm tired already.. Not to mention bored..'

She then folded her arms over the table and leaned on it. Just when she was about close her eyes, she heard the door open.

'Grr.. Don't tell me it's another patient??'

With that, she quickly sat up straight and tried to fix her kimono.

An old man greeted her with a smile. "Ohayo, Megumi!"

"Gensai-sensei!! Ohayo! I thought it's another patient..!"

She stood up and gestured to the seat in front of her. Dr. Gensai nodded and took the seat.

Megumi sat once again and asked, "So, what brought you here today, sensei?"

"Since you've asked, I'll go straight to the point, now.." Dr. Gensai replied, leaning closer to the younger doctor.

'Hmm.. Dr. Gensai looked so serious.. What urgent thing could have brought him here today?' Megumi thought with a cloud of curiousness and sadness for it could be another difficult task.

Dr. Gensai sighed and slouched on the chair.

"You see, there are two patients from two different villages who are both in serious condition. I can't possibly attend to them at the same time. I was thinking if you could go and check one of them while I go check the other."

When she heard that, Megumi let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Oh, it's alright, sensei.. Geez.. You made me nervous!" Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Miss. Megumi!! You're of great help to me!" Dr. Gensai said with a smile of his own.

Megumi thought for a while.

"Are the villages far from here?"

"Well, a bit.. But not really _that_ far.." Gensai replied. The old man stroked his chin before finishing his statement. "Let's see.. You'll have to ride a train and go down three stations from here. Then, you'll have to take a bus and walk a bit. Don't worry.. I'll give you a map."

"Oh.." Megumi said absentmindedly.

'I haven't gone out that far for some time.. It'll be good chance to escape from my usual boring routine. Ohohoho'

"The patient's name is Akane and she's suffering from cholera." The old doctor said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And when do I need to head out?"

"As soon as possible. I'm going tomorrow to the other patient because the place is farther than that of yours."

"Uhm.. Okay. Maybe I'll just finish some of my business here in the clinic before I go." Megumi said.

With that, Dr. Gensai stood up and said, "That's fine with me. Now, if you'll excuse me.. I'm going to pack up for my leave."

Megumi walked the older doctor to the exit and said goodbye. She noticed that there's no line of people with bruises, headaches, stomach pains, abrasions and the like waiting outside the clinic.

'Looks like there'll be no more patients until later.' She looked at her watch once again and noted that it was almost time for lunch.

'That's why! Maybe I should go and take my lunch break, too.. Hmmm.. Where should I have my lunch?? In the Akabeko, maybe.. Or in the dojo? I have an idea!'

She removed her doctor's coat and got her pouch from the cabinet. She closed the lights and went out of the clinic immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blazing sun greeted her the moment the got out. With a smile in her face, she walked briskly to the Akabeko.

A very cheerful Tae greeted her. "Good morning, Miss Megumi! What are you having for lunch today?"

"Good morning, Tae.. Hmm.. I'd like to have some riceballs, miso soup and also some tofu.." Megumi said, counting with her fingers.

"Oh.. Isn't you appetite nice today?" Tae said, grinning at the doctor. "You don't usually eat that much.."

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you. I won't be dining in today. I'm planning to visit the Kenshin-gumi today." Megumi replied. "You know I can't eat _that_ much food!"

"Oh, I see.. I'll be back with your order!"

A few minutes later, Tae was back with a number of bags. She handed them out to Megumi and smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you, Tae!" After paying the food, Megumi set out to the dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at the dojo, Kenshin immediately greeted her. "Ohayo, Megumi-dono! You're just in time for lunch, that you are!"

"Ohayo, Ken-san! Here, I brought some food with me." Megumi handed out the food she bought in the Akabeko to Kenshin.

"Arigato, Megumi-dono!! You can go in, now. I'll just set up the table for lunch." Kenshin said before heading to the kitchen.

Megumi entered and saw Kaoru training with Yahiko. Kaoru noticed her presence and greeted her immediately. "Ohayo, Megumi!" Megumi just nodded at her.

When she greeted Megumi, Yahiko immediately found a chance and hit her.

"Oi, Yahiko! It's not right to take advantage of your enemy!" Kaoru told the child, continuing their "fight."

Yahiko laughed at her and retaliated, "And busu, it's not right either to let your guard down! Hahaha!"

"I just stopped to greet our visitor! And it's so not nice of you not to greet Miss Megumi!!" Kaoru said, gritting her teeth. She doesn't like it when people, especially those younger than her, laugh at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Megumi.. Good morning!! Here to visit your Ken-san??" When he said that, he looked at Kaoru with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kaoru just shoot her a Why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that look.

"Oh, playing innocent, huh, busu? Hahaha!" Yahiko laughed, again, at his trainer.

"You little brat! It's not good to stick your nose in other people's business!!" And Kaoru doubled her effort to hit the boy she's been training for a while.

Megumi just watched the two. Until now she's still amused at why these two still don't run out of insults at each other even after living together for years. After thinking for a while she said,

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I'm not here to visit just Ken-san!"

'I've given that up.'

She has realized that Kenshin and Kaoru are the ones who are destined to be together and that the affection she's been showing Kenshin was just a sister-brother thing.

'I mean.. who wouldn't notice? They keep on denying it but it's obvious, really..! They do look cute together and I'm just making things more difficult when I flirt with Ken-san.'

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Yahiko.

"So, who are you gonna visit, then? Roosterhead? Hahaha!!"

Megumi blushed at this but she just said, "O.. Of course not!! I'm here to visit _all _of you!" She stammered a bit at the beginning but she emphasized the word 'all'. She's been actually close with Sano lately. Not because they have a relationship but when she thinks of it, Kenshin is with Kaoru, Misao has Aoshi and even Yahiko has Tsubame. That leaves only her and Sano to be together most of the time. When she thought of that, she just looked down at the floor and stood still.

Kaoru noticed this and said, her eyes with rage, "Yahiko! I told you to shut up!!"

Megumi tried to gain her composure and thought,

'We're just friends so I shouldn't be affected by those teasing.'

"It's okay, Kaoru. You actually look amusing to me... Ohohoho!" Megumi said.

"What's amusing? Me fighting this busu?? I thought people get irritated when they see us arguing all the time.. Now you've grown those fox ears, Miss Megumi!" Yahiko said.

Just then, Kenshin arrived and called them all for lunch.

"It's lunch time guys, that it is."

Upon hearing Kenshin, Kaoru set aside her bokken and shouted, "Coming!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were about to eat their lunch when they heard lazy, heavy footsteps going near the dining area.

"Hey! Now, isn't my instinct so sharp? I'm just in time for lunch!"

As usual, Sagara Sanosuke came home for free lunch.

Upon seeing him, Megumi flipped her hair and said, "Oh, well.. It's just the roosterhead..!"

Sanosuke approached the gang and said sarcastically, "That's such a warm welcome, kitsune-onna.. Thank you..!"

Kaoru sighed and said in a low voice. "I thought so."

Sanosuke saw this and said, "You thought so?? What?"

Kaoru looked at him and said, "I knew you'd come home by this hour. You always do.. You go home only when it's time to eat, you baka!"

Sano grinned and said, "Hmmm.. why? Missed me?"

Kaoru, as she was, got irritated at this and merely shouted, "You baka!! The hell I'd miss you!" Then she stuck her tongue out and did an akambe like a child.

"Now, now.. We should eat before the food gets cold. That we should" That statement was, of course, from Kenshin.

Sano sat down and said, "Itadakimasu!" At that, they started to eat peacefully. When Kaoru finished her food, she harrumphed to catch the attention of everyone who's present.

"I have good news for you, guys." She said, with her most irresistible smile.

"And what good news could that be?" Sano immediately asked, his mouth still full from his last bite.

"Yeah, what _good_ news could someone like you bring?" Yahiko said. Sano and him usually gang up on insulting Kaoru and they've been used to it.

"Just shut up and listen, okay??" Kaoru said, irked. Then she tried her best to make her voice as gentle as possible again.

"As you all know, our village is celebrating its 117th Foundation Anniversary. This night, there'll be lots of programs, parades, contests, fireworks and such at the town.. So, I was thinking if we could all go there tonight. That is, if you all agree." After finishing her statement, Kaoru looked at her comrades one by one.

"That sounds like fun, that it is." Kenshin said to break the silence.

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru said, looking at the other three. When her eyes landed on Sano and Yahiko, she said, "I'll treat those who will go with me for dinner."

Upon hearing that, the two immediately replied, "Count me in!!"

"I knew you would want to go with a little bit of encouragement.!" Kaoru said, the encouragement being the food.

"And how about you Miss Megumi?"

"Oh.. I could take some time off, you know.." Megumi said, all the while thinking, 'I won't be here for days so I might as well join them..'

"Well.. It's settled then!! I've invited Misao and Aoshi, too. They said they would meet us in the town square.. Now, I need to make some preparations. Can you accompany me, Megumi?? We should fix ourselves for the festival!" And then, Kaoru stood up, extending her hand for Megumi.

"Do I really need to come and do that fixing thing?" Megumi asked, a little hesitant to go with Kaoru.

When Kaoru saw that her friend's thinking twice, she just dragged her to the other room, saying something about girls and looking good.

"Hmm.. I hope it'll be fun tonight.." Yahiko said, continuing his disturbed lunch.

"You'll be okay, you know! Hey! Maybe you should bring your girlfriend!!" Sano said, elbowing the younger boy.

Yahiko blushed at the thought and said immediately, "Tsubame is not my girlfriend!!"

Sano, as cunning as he was, laughed and said, "I didn't mention any names!! Now that you've said it..... Hahaha!!!"

Yahiko just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever!!" Then, he ran out the dojo.

"I bet he's gonna go and tell that Tsubame girl in the Akabeko about the festival tonight.. Kids.." Sano said, continuing his also distracted lunch.

"How about you, Kenshin? Oh, I remember you have Jo-chan! Hahaha!"

Kenshin just looked down to hide his blush. And then, he thought of an idea.

"Sano, how about you bring Megumi-dono with you like you always do?"

Sano was taken aback and he felt a bit surprised and sad at the same time. "Huh?? I can't take her with me 'coz.. Uhmm.. she.. uh.. likes you, remember?"

But Sano knew better than to show that he's hurt so he immediately added, "Besides, I never brought her with me!! She comes on her own will but since you all have your own partners, we end up being together most of the time!!"

Kenshin just smiled at the attempt and said, "That's the point!!, that it is..!" Then, the former rurouni stood up and said, "Just call me when you've already finished your meal so I can clean up, okay?" Then he went out of the room.

Sano just nodded and thought, "That's the point? Hmmm.."

Then, realizing that he was the only one left there, he finished his meal as fast as he could and went on to call Kenshin.


	2. The Festival

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter 2**

Probably an hour before the sun set, the guys were already in front of the dojo, waiting for the girls.

"I wonder what's taking them so long!!!" Sano said, kicking the fiftieth pebble for the past hour so far.

Yahiko just sighed and said, "Girls will be girls, I guess."

"That it is." Kenshin said in affirmation.

Just then, they heard voices from the inside of the dojo.

The guys looked at the dojo's entrance at once to see what the girls did that took them so long. After all, they haven't seen them since lunch time. That was four, five hours ago.

Just when Kenshin was about to open the door, Kaoru enthusiastically opened the door announcing, "We're ready!!"

Kenshin was taken aback not only by the sudden opening of the door but also by the beautiful girl in front of him.

Kaoru was wearing a forest green kimono, which complimented her eyes, with a few little sakura leaves printed on it. She also put her hair down unlike usual. She was wearing the slightest tinge of make-up, which brought out her natural and innocent beauty.

Kenshin stared at her for about another ten seconds before regaining his composure. "You look beautiful, Kaoru-dono... Uh.. That you do." Then he offered her a hand.

Kaoru took his hand and hook her arm around Kenshin's and said, "Well, thank you, Kenshin. You look good, too, like always."

"Uh.. If you'll excuse us, you two." Yahiko blurted out.

Noticing that the others were actually watching them, Kaoru said, "Uh.. Ehehe.. I'm sorry.. Oh! Where's Miss Megumi?? I told her to come out with me.. She was thinking twice if she looks good but..."

While Kaoru was blabbering, Megumi went out and said, "I'm right here."

Kaoru didn't seem to notice 'coz she wasn't facing the entrance so she kept on talking. "She didn't even want to believe me when I told her that she actually looks-"That's when she noticed that no one was listening to her anymore.

When Sano looked at Megumi, he was the one who finished Kaoru's statement.

"-Stunning."

Megumi was wearing a kimono with a nice shade of red, complimenting her eyes and her naturally-red lips. She was wearing no make-up at all because she insisted that she feels irritated with make-up on her face. Her kimono had silver speckles printed, scattered throughout and her obi was the darkest shade of red.

Kaoru looked at them a bit confused before facing the front door. That's when she saw why the others weren't listening to her anymore.

"Oh... Hehe.. See? I told you, Megumi!! Even Sano thinks you look good today!!"

That's when Sano woke from his reverie and said, "Ehem.. Ehem... Well, can we go now?? I'm kinda tired waiting for you guys, you know.." He looked down ashamed of being caught staring at the fox doctor. So he headed to open the gate.

When he opened it, he saw a smiling Tsubame standing in front of him.

"Oh! Have you been there for a long time? You could have knocked, you know!!"

"Actually, I just arrived." Tsubame replied.

A very effervescent Yahiko came running and pushed Sano aside. "You're just in time, Tsubame! I thought you won't come!"

"Well.. I wanted to surprise you.. Yahiko-chan.." Tsubame said shyly.

When Sano took in the situation, he walked pass the gate and said, "Okay, lovebirds, let's go.. let's go!"

The two teenagers just blushed at this and followed the older teenager.

When they caught up with Sano, he elbowed the younger boy and said,

"Nice move!" Then he winked at the boy before walking past him again.

Yahiko just shoot daggers at him with his eyes and innocently smiled at the girl beside him. That's when he noticed, "You look pretty, Tsubame-chan..!"

Tsubame didn't know what to say but, "Thank you.."

Sano took the lead of the gang until he looked back and noticed that Megumi, was of course left out again with the two pairs walking in front of her. So he walked a bit slower until the others were already walking past him. He walked beside the said lady and said, "So, that leaves the two of us together again, eh?"

Megumi faced Sano, who was actually looking forward with his hands in his pockets, and said, "Well, yes, I think.. For the umpteenth time.." Then she sighed.

Sano took note of the sigh and said, "Why? You don't want me to accompany you?"

Megumi, on the other hand, took not of the tone of sadness, regret and disbelief in Sano's voice and just replied, "No.. Not really.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left it like that and headed to the town. When they arrived at the town square, a happy Misao came running to their direction with the usual icy Aoshi trailing behind her.

She immediately hugged Kaoru and exclaimed, "Oh, guys! I've wanted to see you for the longest time!!"

Kaoru hugged her back. Knowing what the younger girl meant, she replied, "We missed you too, Misao.." Then she nodded at Aoshi and said, "You, too, Shinomori-san."

Sano and Kenshin marched up to Aoshi and the guys lead the group to the newly-opened restaurant.

The girls followed them, with the youngest couple behind them.

When they entered the restaurant, they were welcomed by four waitresses lining in front of them. "Konnichiwa!!"

The guys entered first and they were immediately asked, "Table for eight, sirs?"

Aoshi just nodded and they were lead to one of the longest tables.

When the girls entered, the manager held out a bouquet of flowers to Megumi. This earned giggles from the other ladies.

Megumi was wondering what it was for but when she looked at the manager, he said, "You're our thousandth customer, Ma'am! And your meal is on us!!"

Megumi took the information in first and then gestured to her companions.

The manager understood this and said, "Yes!! Even the people you have with you!"

Kaoru, Misao and Tsubame clapped their hands and said, "We're so lucky!!"

Sano, hearing the commotion, turned to look at them and saw Megumi talking to a really handsome, not to mention modest guy, with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. He was angry at first but since he was in a public place, he thought, "Wait.. Breathe, Sanosuke Sagara, you have no right to be angry!! Why are you angry in the first place??"

But when he heard the other girls applaud, he thought again. 'We are _all_ lucky? Hmmm.. I wonder why...' With that, he approached the others in the entrance. When he walked away, Kenshin and Aoshi noticed the hoopla and followed him.

Being the mindless guy that he was, Sano asked them immediately, "Oi, guys! Mind telling us what this commotion is all about?"

Misao immediately jumped from her position and said, "We're so lucky!!!"

Sano sighed and said, "Yah, I've heard that earlier. Mind telling us what we're so lucky about?"

Kaoru joined in and said, "You see, Miss Megumi here, is the thousandth visitor of the restaurant and we get our meal for free!!"

Upon hearing the word 'free', Sano grinned and said, "That's great!"

Kaoru replied, "It _is_ great since _I_ was supposed to be the one to pay the bill!! I'm so glad!!"

The manager extended his hand and told Megumi, "Uhm.. Excuse me.. Can we now lead you to your table?"

Megumi took it as an invitation so she replied, "Hai!"

They were lead to the second floor of the building there was an extension of the restaurant in the terrace. The spot was breath-taking. There, you could smell the fresh air and see a perfect view of the on-going festivity.

The manager then pulled out a chair for Megumi to sit on. She took the sit and looked at the magnificent view. The manager then gestured for the others to sit down. When they were all seated, he said, "A waiter will come shortly to take your orders."

When he was gone Megumi took her eyes off the view and to her companions. She saw all of them taking in the nice view as well. Well, except for one. She saw Sano looking evilly at the manager's back.

"Oh, don't worry roosterhead, I don't like him! He's too.. uhm.. clean!" Megumi said.

Sano looked at her with fake disgust and said, "Like I care if you like him or not!"

Megumi just laughed her trademark ohoho's and you could just imagine fox ears growing.

"Hmmph.. You tricky kitsune-onna!" Sano said.

And then the waiter came and gave them a list of the menu. After about fifteen minutes, they have all ordered. It took them a while because there were new dishes they haven't tried before.

After that, they ate thankfully. Nothing could taste more delicious than a free meal at a newly-opened prestigious restaurant.

When they were through, they thanked the waitresses lined up in the exit and headed to the town square. There were lots of exhibits there. The displays were all so colorful and there's a program going on in the center stage.

After about two hours of going around...

"Hey! I heard there's a fireworks display near the river later this evening!! Let's go there!" Kaoru said.

At the thought of fireworks, Misao said, "Yeah! Let's!"

Sano felt indifferent with fireworks so he said, "If it's happening _later_ this evening, then can we just go _later??!_"

Kaoru pouted and said, "You're no fun!!" Then her innocent look turned into an evil one. "You stupid baka! If we go there now, we could get a seat near the riverbank. That way. We'd see the fireworks more clearly!!"

Megumi backed her up and said, "If we go there later, the place will be filled with people that it'd be no use trying to get a better view."

Sano raised his hands in defeat and said, "Okay! Okay!! Don't gang on me!!"

With that, the girls lead them to the river.

Aoshi patted Sano on the shoulder and said, "You'd never win against women."

Sano was shocked to hear a remark from Aoshi but then again he thought, ' Yah. Aoshi should know. Misao talks a lot and since he's always with her... Hehehehe..'

When they arrived at the riverbank, there were only few people and they got to sit in the front. They could already see people from the other side of the river setting up the fireworks for the display.

Misao immediately pulled Aoshi with her and they sat down. Kaoru did the same with Kenshin and well, Tsubame didn't need to pull Yahiko for they've been side by side since they left.

That left the rooster and the fox alone.

So, to prove that he's man enough, Sano approached Megumi and held out his arms for her like Kenshin did before they left.

Megumi took it and said, "Thank you.. Tori-atama!!"

Sanosuke coldly told her, "Hey, Megitsune, don't be all thankful! I'm not doing this 'coz I like you or something... I'm doing this 'coz we're the only ones left."

Megumi couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. 'Oh well.. Like someone would actually like being with a boring doctor like me... sigh'

But she hid it and said, "I know! Of course!"

So they sat beside the others in the riverbank.

After a few minutes, the crowd doubled and doubled until you can't drop a needle anymore between the people.

The fireworks started. Fireworks of different colors and patterns were displayed and you could hear "Oh!!'s" and "Wow!!'s" everywhere.. Every time a new one fills the night sky, the people couldn't help but be amazed at the sight.

The fireworks went on for about half an hour and after that, the crowd dispersed rather fastly.

That's when Sano noticed that the other pairs in their group are cuddling to each other.. 'Che! I hate witnessing public displays of attention!!'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his 'partner' whisper, "It's getting cold."

He didn't look at her but he continued looking at the others with disgust. "Yeah, I can see that.." He can actually observe that due to the cold weather, the others were seeking warmth in each other.

Megumi just shrugged at his indifference. She continued looking at the river like there's an invisible program going on. She was thinking, thinking and thinking until drowsiness visited her.

Sano was shocked when he felt weight over his shoulder. That's when he noticed that Megumi was now fast asleep.

'She looks like an angel... Wait! Fox doesn't go well with angel and angel could never go with fox..!!'

And then, Kenshin stood up and told him, "We should go now. It's getting late. That it is." Then he went to wake up Yahiko and Tsubame.

The two teenagers awoke, and realizing that they slept leaning against each other, they blushed and stood up immediately on impulse.

Then, Kenshin gestured to Aoshi and carried Kaoru in his arms. Aoshi understood what he meant and so, he carried an also sleeping Misao.

Sano looked at them and said, "What now? What do I do with Megitsune?"

Kenshin said, "You can take her to her home, that you can. Shinomori-san and Misao are going to sleep in the dojo."

Sano thought this over and thought that it's rather rude of him to wake the sleeping doctor up, he just mimicked what the other two guys did and nodded. Then he said goodbye to the others since the path to the dojo and the path to Megumi's house were different.


	3. The Fight

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter Three**

The night was getting deeper and deeper and the wind was already blowing hard when Sanosuke carried Megumi to her home. It was a good thing he knew how to go to her house. With his frequent hand injuries to be cured and with the gang leaving them together all the time, he has already gone to the doctor's house for about five times now.

While he was walking, he began to think about the Kenshin-gumi.

'I wonder when Kenshin will profess his undying love for Jo-chan.. Hmm.. Now that I think about it... They actually look good together.. Kenshin is probably the one who can ever handle the ways of that girl..'

'Aoshi.. That cold guy!! Cold at first until Misao came to put life in the ice-cold guy.. Misao is so childish and could be a weasel sometimes but I think that's really what Aoshi needs to be happy..'

'Yahiko.. He's a lot like me.. Stubborn, always looking for food.. Hmmm.. Even he has Tsubame now.. They're so innocent but when you look at them, it's like they could really go through a lot more when they're together..'

'Me?? sigh Not a fighter-for-hire anymore but still a freeloader.. I wonder what I should do to make my life a bit spicier.. I'm getting bored and bored by the minute.. I wonder if I'll have a family like our neighbors.. Che! I can't imagine myself having a family..!! I don't even have a stable girlfriend! Who will like an ex-gangster like me?? sigh'

His thoughts were distracted when the weight in his arms stirred a bit and moved closer to him. Sano blushed at this.

'It's a good thing no one's here to see this.. ugh.. scene.. Me carrying the fox doctor in my arms like a knight in shining armor.. It just doesn't suit me!!'

After a while, he arrived in front of the house and kicked the gate open.

He entered the house..

'Clean and orderly as always, huh..'

And headed straight to the bedroom to rid himself of the heavy weight he's been carrying.

Before he laid her on the futon, he looked at her face and pushed aside a stray strand of hair on her face.

'She _does _look like an angel, though..'

When he had laid her down, Sano wrapped a blanket around her.

He was about to leave when her eyes flattered open and looked at him, observing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi woke up and was blinded by the light at first.. When she regained her eyesight, she saw none other than Sanosuke Sagara looking at her.

She immediately sat up straight and said, "Where am I?"

"I thought you knew better.. This is, obviously, your bedroom, in your house." Sano said incredulously.

"Oh.." Megumi said, still feeling a bit sleepy. Then what happened just registered in her mind and she asked, "So, where are the others?"

"They're in the dojo." Sano said.

"And why are we the only ones here?" Megumi asked again.

"Because when the fireworks ended, you girls feel asleep and we guys were obliged to carry you home." Sano replied again.

"Oh, I see.. And you carried me home?" Megumi asked again.

"Obviously, _I_ carried you home." Sano said, now getting a bit irritated.

Seeing no point at why Sano should be irritated, the fox said, "Well.. How should I know?? What if somebody else carried me home and you just dropped by?? Actually, I wish it was somebody else more patient than you.. Like Ken-san..!"

Sano doesn't like it when he's being compared to somebody. Plus he didn't like being interrogated so he answered completely now.

"Well, Megitsune, I'm just the unlucky one ordered by Kenshin himself to bring you home. Obviously, he has _Jo-chan_ to carry to the dojo. After all.."

"After all what?"

"After all.."

"What?"

"After all, he loves Kaoru.. You're happy now?"

Megumi knew Kenshin loves Kaoru and she'd just a friend to him but.. "You don't have to rub it in my face you know!!"

Sano was getting angrier, too.

"I was just answering your question!"

"Yah. And being the stupid freeloader, ex-gangster, good-for-nothing fighter for hire that you are, you can't think of an answer that won't hurt me, right?"

Sanosuke thought a bit about the frank statement about him and thought of something to hurt Megumi just as much as she hurt him.

"At least I'm not a boring doctor who's just covering up for her past mistakes, That is – killing lots of people by producing opium and being used by her boss in the process!!"

That was when time stopped. What Sano said hit a nerve. It _really_ hurt Megumi but because she's a girl, she can't just return the insult like what Sano did..

She just looked at Sano, not believing what she heard and a tear rolled down her cheeks, followed by lots of tears.. Until she pulled a blanket and buried her face in it.

She thought, 'I didn't expect _that_.. Of all people, I thought Sano knew that I don't want being reminded by my haunting past.. And.. And.. I'm trying to repent for my sins by being a doctor just like Kenshin said..'

Realization hit the once proud Sano.. 'Kami-sama.. I didn't mean to.... How stupid can I get??!!'

He approached Megumi and wiped her tears away. Well, he tried to.. But his hand was just swatted away by the crying lady..

"Look, Megitsune.." Sano tried...

Megumi just pulled the blanket more to cover her body and just laid on the futon – her back blocking him.

'This isn't working.. I should get serious now..'

"Megumi.." And tried.

But it won't work.

"Just .. go.." Megumi said in between sobs.

"But Megumi... Please.. Listen.." Sano said. Again.

But Megumi had enough already.

"Just go, okay?!!! GO!! Leave me alone!"

Sano knew better than to stay so he got up and headed for the door.

Before he closed the shoji, he took one last look at his angel. Yes. His angel.

'I'm sorry Megumi.. I didn't mean to cut you deep..'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With that, he left and headed for the dojo.

His walk seemed so long, like a hundred miles away for him.. He didn't even look at where he's going. It was like his feet carried him as he tramped his way home.

When he arrived at the dojo, it was already three in the morning. In an hour or two, Kenshin would be awake to prepare breakfast.

He continued dragging his feet to his room, where he immediately laid on his back, trying to get some sleep.

But he just couldn't sleep. He just laid there, thinking.

'Really!! How stupid can I get?? Now Megitsune is angry at me..!! Aggghh!! How can I get her to forgive my.. my.. rudeness??'

'But she was the one who started the fight!! She kept on asking me questions like a spoiled brat.. sigh Well, she was just asking.. I should have just answered her in the right way.. Gosh, Sano!! When will you retire from picking up fights here and there??'

'Now how will I make it up with her?? If I don't, she won't come anymore with the Kenshin-gumi on our outings.. If that happens, I would be left all alone. If I'm alone, it's.. lonely..'

This train of thoughts continued for and hour or so until..

'Hmm.. maybe I should ask Kenshin for some advice tomorrow.. Well, later.. Yeah! That's right!!'

Just when he was about to get some sleep, he heard footsteps from outside and his fighter instincts took over. He stood up immediately and headed outside.

There, he saw a sleepy Kenshin still on his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

'Oh!! It's already morning??! And I haven't seven slept yet!! What else could go wrong??' Sano thought.

'But this is the right moment to ask for advice.. No one else is awake at this hour..

So he approached his best friend and greeted him immediately.

"Ohayo, Kenshin!!"

"Ohayo, Sanosuke!!" Kenshin replied, still a bit sleepy.. But when he realized who he has just greeted, he immediately reacted. "Sanosuke??"

"Yup! In the flesh!" Sano said rather excitedly.

"And why are you up this early???" Kenshin asked, still wondering if he was just dreaming. Usually, Sano wakes up at noon. Just in time for lunch.

"Well, you see.." Sano said, twirling his fingers like a child.

"You didn't get much sleep?" Kenshin asked.

"Actually, I haven't slept yet. How did you know??" Now it was Sano's turn to ask.

Kenshin pointed at his clothes and said, "By the looks of it."

Sure enough, Sano was still wearing the clothes he wore in the festival.

Kenshin added, "Plus, you've grown a year older from the past night. You have bags under your eyes and you look really troubled, that you do."

Sano breathed in and said, "Actually, I _do_ have a problem."

Seeing that his best friend really needed help this time, Kenshin told Sano, "Let's talk this over a cup of tea, shall we?"

With that, they headed to the dining area.

Kenshin served the tea, as always, before he asked.

"So, what trouble has been troubling you enough not to make you, the sleepyhead, awake the whole night?"

Sano sipped the tea Kenshin handed to him before starting his story. He told Kenshin what happened. Every tiny detail of their argument. He remembered exactly what happened. He can't possibly forget.

Kenshin just nodded once in a while or said some Oh's and Oro's while Sano was telling him what happened.

When Sano's tale was through, Kenshin had his say on the situation.

"It's easy, Sano."

Sano was a bit irked at what Kenshin thought of the situation.

"How can you just say it's easy?? It's easier said than done you know!!"

"Look Sano. If you had a fight with Kaoru-dono, what do you think you would do? You say sorry to her. Usually, you just let things pass until both of you have already forgotten about it. You just wait until things go back to normal. Right?"

Sano took in the information his friend has said and said, "Right."

But his statement didn't just end there.

"But this isn't just about Jo-chan!! This is about Megumi!!"

Kenshin smiled at this and said, "And?"

"I can't just wait until things go back to normal!!"

"And?"

"It might take a frighteningly long time!!"

"And?"

"If things don't go back to normal, I'll be left out in the group with all of you going with your own partners!!"

"And?"

"I have actually grown to l—"

"To what, Sano?" Kenshin asked, now leaning closer to his friend.

Still doubtful on what to say, Sano just replied, "To.. like her.."

"Oh, is that all?? I mean, there could be a lot of people you like.. I like Megumi-dono for being a caring doctor. I like you for being a humorous friend. I like Yahiko-chan for being a dedicated child. You can like Kaoru-dono for giving you a free meal and shelter, too. But since you just like Kaoru, you can let things pass by. But with Miss Megumi, you told me you can't just let things pass by. Do you get my point? Is that really the way you feel for Miss Megumi?"

Kenshin leaned on his chair when he ended his short speech.

Sano was convinced.

"Okay.. okay!! I.. have grown to.. uhm.. l.. love her.. Are you happy now?"

"What?" Kenshin asked, seeing a little bit of doubt still in Sano's voice.

Sano sighed at his friend's stubbornness and said, "I love her."

Kenshin's eyes lit up and he said, "Exactly!!"

"Exactly what, Kenshin??" Sano said, now a bit irritated.

"You see, when I get into a fight with Kaoru-dono, I say sorry to her immediately."

Kenshin said.

"So? Does it make a difference?" Sano said.

"Geez, Sano. Don't you get my point? I love Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said.

Sano can't believe his ears. He has actually heard his friend admit that he loves the little missy. So he gasped.

Kenshin knew his friend would be startled but he just continued. "So.. When we get into a fight, I say sorry to her and I find ways to comfort her. Since you love Megumi-dono, you might as well do the same thing.."

Sano just managed to say a muffled, "Oh.."

"See? I told you it's easy..!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare breakfast." With that, Kenshin stood up and headed for the door.

But Sano called to him and said,

"Thanks, pal!"

Just when Kenshin was about to exit, Sano called to him again.

"Tell her."

Kenshin knew what his friend meant so he just nodded at him and smiled.

When Sano was all alone, he thought..

'I hope she'd forgive her.. I'll say sorry to her.. I'd beg her if I should.. That is, after I get some rest. I can't just face her in this state!!'

When he finished his cup of tea, he stood up and went to his room to get at least a few hours of sleep.


	4. The Transportation

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter 4**

"Jo-chan!!!!"

"What??"

"What time is it??!"

"Uhm.. two in the afternoon?"

"Wah!! It's already late!! Why didn't you wake me up??"

"I know better than to wake up a sleepyhead like you!!"

With that, Sanosuke went to the kitchen, gobbled up the remaining riceballs in the kitchen counter and went to the bathroom.

'If I am to face the kitsune, I have to at least look decent.'

After that, he ran outside the dojo earning him a questioning look from Kaoru.

"Now what's with that guy?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke walked briskly to the clinic, all the while practicing what he should tell Megumi.

'Uhm.. You see, kitsune.. No.. No.. I should be serious.'

'Look, Megumi, I didn't mean to.. Ugh.. this doesn't fit me at all!'

'....'

'....'

'....'

'I'm sorry.'

He sighed when he realized he was finally at the entrance of the clinic. He walked to the door but his world fell when he read, "The doctor is out."

At the bottom, an additional note was hanging. It said,

"And will be out for a few days"

Sano sat at the bench and thought,

'I was too late.. Why? Where could she have gone?? Why did she go? Did I hurt her that much for her to leave??'

He sat there for about an hour, thinking and reminiscing. This clinic meant a lot to Megumi. This was her new hope after what happened to her.

'Yeah.. Her dreadful past that I even reminded her last night.. Argg...'

This clinic also meant a lot to him.

'This is where I go when my hands are bruised or my bones are broken from a fight.. This is where I get to spend most of my time with her.'

Then he sighed.

'This place brings back too many memories. Maybe I should just go home.. After all, it just said: Out for a _few_ days.. C'mon Sano! Cheer up!! She'll be back!!'

He left the clinic and walked back to the dojo, now sauntering.

But he couldn't help but think of a certain fox doctor, how he held her in his arms that night and how cherubic she looked.

'I'll just have to go through every freaking day until she comes back...!!'

Then he sighed again for the umpteenth time that day.

'And I don't even know how many days I'll have to endure.'

He continued walking and walking, telling the people from the bars who called on him that he'll pass on for a few days.

'Going to the bar is not the solution. But what else would I do??? I can't get into fights!! No one would...' He was hurt again when it reminded him of Megumi. '...cure me..'

When he arrived at the dojo, he was greeted by a cheerful child. Ayame. At the sight of her, Sano's face lit up. She is are always accompanied by Suzume and Megumi or Dr. Gensai when she goes to the dojo.

"Ayame-chan!" He called on immediately.

The child heard her name being called so she looked at the person curiously at first. When she saw it was Sano, she ran up to him immediately and tugged at his gi.

She looked up at him and squirmed, "Uncle Sano!!"

The tall man looked down at her and smiled at her. "Ayame-chan!!" Then he carried her up and carried her at his back.

Ayame just smiled at him. Sano carries her and Suzume most of the time in his back when they go to the park or somewhere else that required lots of effort to walk on.

Sano ambled to the dojo with only one thing in his mind. When they arrived at the entrance, he asked Ayame immediately,

"Where's Suzume? I thought you two are inseparable."

"She went with Auntie Megumi." Ayame said as she was being put down the ground.

Seeing that it will be hard for both of them to talk with his tall figure and the child's small one, he knelt in front of her and continued his interrogation.

"And where could your Auntie be?"

"Gensai-sensei said she's in a far pwace wight now." Ayame said, gesturing a far-off place with her arms stretched at both sides.

Sano's hope was again, broken into pieces upon hearing this. He expected something like the market, the park or even in the dojo. No. he didn't actually expect those. He _wanted_ to hear that Megumi was just near them, somehow.

So, he absentmindedly told the young kid, "Oh.."

Seeing that her 'uncle' became sad, Ayame said,

"But don't worry, Uncle Sano! Gensai-sensei said that she'll be back after a few days so that I can pway with Suzume again!!"

"And do you have an idea how long that few days they were referring to could take, Ayame-chan?" Sano asked.

Ayame shook her head and said an innocent "No."

"Oh well.. So who brought you here? Is Gensai-sensei with you?"

"No. Auntie Meg bwought me here before she weft. Gensai-sensei said he'll also be away to a far pwace, farther than where Auntie and Suzume are today. Uncle Kenshin said he'll take full responsibility on me.. Although I don't know what exactly he meant by that." Ayame said.

At that, an idea formed in Sano's mind.

"Hey, how about I take care of you while you Auntie Megumi and Suzume is gone?" Sano said.

Ayame shrieked with joy and said, "Oh! That would be nice and fun, Uncle Sano!!"

She then hugged her 'uncle'. Sano smiled at this and returned her hug.

Ayame loosened her grip on Sano's back and faced him.

"We could go eat an ice cream, pick flowers in the park, go shopping for candies and toys, visit the carnival, and watch cartoons everyday!! Auntie Megumi won't be here to scold us!!"

Sano couldn't help but feel hurt at the mention of Megumi's name but this feeling was immediately replaced by happiness upon hearing the child's innocent laughter.

"Okay, okay. We could do that. That sounds like fun. Besides, Uncle Sano has nothing to do for the next few days so I could take Ayame-chan anywhere she likes." Sano said at the now-jumping-in-joy child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'One more station..'

Megumi was riding the train with a delighted Suzume sitting beside her.

"Look, Auntie Megumi!! It feels so nice! I haven't gone out this far before!!"

Suzume was literally bouncing on her seat and Megumi was afraid she might fall down or someone might scold her for being so noisy.

"I know, Suzume-chan. Just keep you voice low, okay?"

"But Auntie Megumi.. The view here is sooo nice!!"

Megumi was being impatient and it didn't help being with a blatant child in such a peaceful train. There aren't much passengers but.. 'Still, it would disturb the other passengers.'

She then pulled Suzume off the window and sat her down the chair.

"But Auntie.. I was looking at the---"

Seeing that the child is being stubborn, Megumi scolded her in a low voice,

"No but's, Suzume! If the train goes into stops, you might fall off the chair. If you keep on screaming like that, the police will come and get you."

Seeing that her Auntie is angry, Suzume just sat there, pouting, with her hands on her lap like a shy student who went to school for the first time.

Satisfied, Megumi sat up straight in her own chair.

Suzume was still disappointed but she can't do anything else but think.

'I wonder why Auntie Megumi is being so hot-headed since this mowning.. I haven't seen her like this before. Normally she would say, "Oh, Suzume-chan, the view is indeed nice!".. Hmmm.. now she's like those in cartoons with smowke coming fwom their ears when they're angry.. Hihihihi..'

At the thought of the cartoons, Suzume muffled a laugh with her tiny hands.

Megumi looked at her with curiosity and thought,

'What could she be laughing at?? Is my sermon funny?? How stubborn could this kid be? She reminds me of somebody I know.. Grrr.. Someone I don't want to remember anymore.. Not right now, anyway..'

Her thoughts if that somebody was stopped when they heard the train come to a halt.

"Let's go, Suzume-chan.." Megumi said, putting the little child's hands in her own. They walked hand in hand outside the train.

Megumi stopped a bit to look at the map.

'Now where is the bus station??'

After a while, 'There it is!! Let's see.. A few streets from here...'

"Come on, Suzume-chan!" Megumi said. But Suzume was looking at something else. She followed the young girl's gaze and saw..

An ice cream parlor.

She knew that Suzume and Ayame both like ice creams so she pondered on it first.

'Maybe it won't hurt giving her a compliment for coming with me..'

"Okay, Suzume-chan, Auntie Megumi is going to buy you an ice cream so you'd stop looking at it."

Upon hearing the word 'ice cream', Suzume woke from her reverie. She had to register what her aunt has said to her first.

Seeing this, Megumi walked to the ice cream parlor and told her,

"Do you want an ice cream or should I just buy one for myself?"

"Of couwse I do, Auntie!!"

Then she bounced off and held Megumi by the arm to the said place.

When they were in the place, Megumi asked what flavor Suzume wanted and bought her vanilla ice cream with a second layer of chocolate, topped with chocolate chips and candy sprinkles. She bought the strawberry flavored one for herself. She liked it plain.

When they got their orders, they went to the table for two in the corner of the small place and sat there.

They chat as they ate their ice cream off.

In the middle of their snack, Megumi stopped and looked at the ingenuous child. When Suzume looked up at her, she said, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Suzume-chan."

"Which one, Auntie? The one when you scowlded me in the clinic, in the dojo or the one in the twain?" Suzume said, counting with her fingers.

Megumi laughed a bit, realizing she's been quite rough with the kid the whole day.

"All of those, Suzume-chan.. Auntie Megumi is just tired, that's why I was all angry earlier."

"Oh, then, I fowgive you, Auntie Megumi." Suzume said, returning to her ice cream.

Now that she thought about it, Megumi envied the kid's ability to just forgive and forget so easily.

When they were through, they walked again to the bus station. In the bus, Suzume fell asleep and Megumi just watched the scene outside the window. Then, she saw a farm with chickens and pigs, and did I mention chickens?

'Kami-sama is so sarcastic. Why does He have to remind of that roosterhead once in a while??' Megumi just sighed and looked at the sleeping Suzume-chan in her lap. She stroked the child's hair and thought to herself once again.

'Maybe I should have just told him it's okay or something like that before he left..'

'But what he said _really did_ hurt me!! That insensitive roosterhead!'

'But it's my fault, too.. I insulted him first.. How bad of me! I should have at least thanked him for bringing me home!!'

'Now my conscience will be haunting me for the next days..'

When the bus stopped, she woke Suzume up and walked out..

She looked at her trusty map again and spotted the place with the X mark. Since there were no more vehicles in that part of the village, they had to walk. The place is probably a one-kilometer walk away.

"Let's go, Suzume-chan."

Suzume was still drowsy and she kept on tripping. Megumi just held her tighter whenever she trips.

"I wish Uncle Sano was here. If he's here and he saw me twipping, he'd pwobably scoop me off my fweet and carry me on his back instead."

Megumi was hurt at the statement partly because she knew she can't do the same things Sano does to them and partly because she was reminded of him again. So she stopped and looked at Suzume.

This caused Suzume to stop, too.

"I'm sorry, Suzume-chan. I can't carry you on my back like what your Uncle Sano does.. You can just imagine what we'll look like.." Megumi said.

When Suzume saw that her auntie was blaming herself for it, she immediately told her, "No! I'm not bwaming you for it, auntie!! I can walk perfectly fine!!"

She ran three meters away joyfully to prove her statement then she faced her auntie again and said with her arms stretched proudly, "See?"

Megumi just smiled at her and walked to catch up with her.

Unfortunately, in the second half of the kilometer, Suzume's legs can't take it anymore and she tripped again. This time, she couldn't stand up from exhaustion anymore.

"Oh, poor Suzume-chan..." Megumi said. She eyed the place and spotted a store nearby. Then she gathered up all her strength and carried the little girl in her arms to the store.

She sat Suzume in one of the benches and went to buy some snacks. She returned with two glasses of fruit juices and two packs of crackers.

"Are you tired, Suzume-chan?" She asked.

Before answering, Suzume drank first.

"Not really, auntie. I just need to chawge up some energy!!"

Megumi smiled at her and after they finished the snacks, they sat there for a while.

"Auntie Megumi, what are the things that you love?" Suzume asked out of pure curiosity.

"Me? I love.. Curing people of their injuries, I think.." Megumi replied.

"And who are the people you love?"

Megumi's heart skipped a bit at the question and she didn't know why.

"Why do you ask, Suzume-chan?"

"Well, you see.. our teacher in school asked us to dwaw a picture of the things and the people we love for our homework. When i got home I didn't know what to dwaw because I didn't exactly know what love means.. So I went to Gensai-sensei and asked him abouwt it." Suzume said, all the while gesturing about her story.

"And what did he say about it?" Megumi asked.

"He said that if I love something, for example, I love ice cream because I like eating it anytime, any pwace.." Suzume said, imagining some ice cream.

Megumi nodded at her. "Uh huh.."

"He also said that if I love the people, I'm happy with them and when I'm not with them, I feel lonely and I think of them all the time.." Suzume said.

'Oh,, that reminds me of somebody again..' Megumi thought. The thought just popped out of nowhere and she berated herself afterwards. 'Megumi!! It's love you're talking about here!! Love and that stupid baka can't come together!'

Suzume moved closer to her auntie.

Megumi asked her, "So, what did you draw?"

Suzume smiled at her and said,

"You want to see it, Auntie Megumi?"

"You have it with you?" Megumi said a little incredulously.

"Yup! I got a perfwect score for it so I kept it in the small pouch that I bwing everywhere I go." Then she pulled out a piece of paper folded neatly from the pouch.

Megumi unfolded the paper and smiled at the little child's drawing. Sure enough, there were ice cream cones scattered throughout. There were also toys and books. In the middle was a drawing of five people. There were also other people at the back of those five but they were drawn a bit smaller.

Megumi tried to analyze the drawing but gave up. "And who are these people?"

Suzume pointed one by one at the people. First, she pointed at the two little girls in front.

"That's me and Ayame!! I'm always with Ayame and like today, I always think of her 'coz we're not twogether.."

Next, she pointed at an old-looking man whose hair was white in the drawing.

"That's Gensai-sensei. He takes care of us all the time so I love him."

Then, she pointed at a girl taller than her and Ayame whose hair was flowing past her shoulders. "That's you, Auntie Megumi!!"

Megumi smiled at the child and sincerely said, "Thank you, Suzume!!"

Now, there was only one person left.

"And that's Uncle Sano."

Megumi laughed a bit before saying, "Uncle Sano?" She looked closely at the picture and recognized the spiked hair of the rooster-head.

Suzume looked at her and wondered why she was laughing.

"You see, You and Uncle Sano always take us to the pwark, to the dojo, to the Akabeko, and to lots of places."

"We do?" Megumi said and thought, 'Hmm.. I didn't even realize that. Do we really go out with them _that_ often?'

"Yes!! And you look cute twogether!!" Suzume said, clapping her hands.

Megumi blushed at this and looked at the young girl. "Cute? Us? Together?"

"Yes! My teacher even asked mwe if the woman in my dwawing was my mother and the man was my father." Suzume continued.

"That's embarrassing!! Imagine Sano and I raising children together? That's impossible!!" Megumi said, a shiver running down her spine.

Megumi stood up to leave when Suzume talked again. This made Megumi stop in her tracks and look back.

"You know what I told her? I told her "No, But _I do_ wish they were.".." Suzume said. Then she walked a bit faster to get in front of the befuddled fox lady.

It took a while before Megumi realized what the child has just meant.


	5. The Mansion

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter 5**

Sano was in the theme park with Ayame, buying ice cream and planning on riding the carousel.

"But Uncle Sano, I won't feel like I've visited the theme park at all without riding the cawousel!!" Ayame said, putting her hands on her waist like a matured woman.

"But Ayame, can you imagine what I will look like, the great Sanosuke Sagara, riding the carousel??" Sano said, just as childishly as the former.

"But Auntie Megumi doesn't compwain when she's with us!!" Ayame said, stomping her feet to the ticket booth.

Sano just waved his hands in the air and said defeatedly,

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go with ya!"

Ayame didn't turn her back and smiled instead, thinking,

'That works everytime!'

---

Meanwhile...

It was only by twilight that Megumi and Suzume finally reached the place Dr. Gensai has described to them. The place was hidden at the back of the other houses in the village that's why it was hard to track.

The moment they saw the place, a gasp escaped their lips and their tiredness seemed to have floated elsewhere.

Suzume was the first to break the silence.

"Uhm.. Auntie Megumi, is this the place?"

Megumi shook her head and turned her head to the kid.

"Uhm.. 117 Avenue.. This is it, I guess.. At least the map says so."

To make sure, the latter lady approached the huge iron gates and pressed a button which seemed to be an intercom.

"Uhm.. Good evening.. I'm the doctor sent to check on little Akane.. I'm Takani Megumi, sent by Dr. Gensai.."

Someone on the other end of the line immediately answered as the gates opened.

"Okay, Miss Takani. You may now come in."

Megumi looked at the now opened gate first and answered absent-mindedly,

"Okay, thanks."

She then took Suzume's hand with her own and lead her to the house, or rather, mansion's garden.

The garden was pretty large and the field was beautifully landscaped. It stretched for about twenty meters from the gate to the entrance of the mansion.

While they were walking and taking in the scene, Megumi noticed a little girl sitting in a wheelchair in front of a fountain. She immediately changed her direction to the fountain and gestured for Suzume to follow her.

She stopped just at the back of the wheelchair and noticed that the girl didn't acknowledge her presence. The girl didn't even seem to notice that someone had already came near her. She was too busy staring at the rising and falling of the water in the fountain.

Megumi noticed this and so, she walked to the girl's side and knelt down, placing her hands in her lap.

She raised her head and placed her hand on the forearm of the child.

Upon feeling somebody else's body heat touch her arm, the child turned her gaze to the lady doctor.

Megumi smiled at her but the child just put her gaze back to the fountain.

The fox's smile faded and she said in a low voice,

"You must be Akane-chan."

The girl nodded.

Megumi stood up and placed her arm around the child's shoulders.

"I'm Megumi-sensei. I'm going to be your doctor."

The girl just nodded again.

Suzume, who has been watching the two, spoke up finally.

"Hey, there..!"

The girl looked at Suzume and stared at her quite too long for the other kid to handle. Suzume said,

"I'm Suzume. Can we be fwends?"

The girl just continued her staring game.

Suzume, irked by the girl's silence, told her,

"Can you at least say something?"

Megumi looked at Suzume with scolding eyes and curled her brows to the middle.

Suzume just raised her left brow and asked again.

"Well??"

The girl sighed and finally said,

"I'm glad."

Suzume just raised her right brow to join her left and answered.

"You don't look like that to me."

She walked closer to the child, who was just about her height and looked down at her, since she was sitting down. She said again,

"Is there a pwoblem? C'mon, you can tell me."

Akane said, "I'm glad, really. It's been long since I had a friend of the same age as mine came to play with me."

Suzume nodded her head and said, "We can pway if you want."

The child just stared sadly at her and said,

"I want to. But I can't."

Suzume innocently asked, "But why?"

The girl looked back at the fountain and said, "Because I'm sick."

Suzume said, "We can pway even if you're sick."

Akane's eyes brightened up a bit but after a while, it came back to its gloominess as realization hit her.

"How? If it's possible, I could've done it before."

Suzume put her pointer finger to her chin, as a sign that she was thinking and looked up at the skies. "Uhmm..."

Then she looked back at Akane and said, "I have an idea."

Akane smiled for the first time and said, "Really?"

Megumi just looked at the two kids, fazed. She decided to sit in a bench near them instead while hearing their conversation.

The kid talk went on.

About ten minutes later, a lady in maid's uniform, about in her middle twenties, approached them with a tray in her hands. She walked to Akane and placed the tray in her lap. She said, "Here's your snack."

She looked at Megumi and said, "Oh, you must be the doctor."

Megumi just smiled at her and nodded.

The maid held the handle of the wheelchair and pulled her back, adjusting the wheels. She said, "Please come with me. I'll show you around the place."

She pushed the wheelchair to the mansion's entrance and Megumi followed, with Suzume beside her.

The moment they entered the mansion, only one thing came their mind.

'Huge.'

The lobby was really that. Huge. It didn't have much furnitures but it was fully decorated. There were pictures frames around and chandeliers lined the place. The curtains were of red and gold. The place seemed like a receiving area for visitors when there are celebrations.

There was a red carpet leading to the stairs but they weren't lead there. At both sides of the place was an elevator, which was probably made for convenience when brining Akane up on her wheelchair.

They rode the elevator in silence to the second floor.

The second floor was like a hotel. The corridor was straight and rooms were situated beside each other.

As they walked, the maid talked.

"This will be your room."

She handed Megumi the key and walked on further.

At the end of the corridor was a door much bigger than the others.

"This is Akane's room."

She opened the door with a key and went on inside.

Megumi and Suzume followed her.

The maid stopped beside the bed and helped Akane climb it.

Then she walked to the door and turned, saying,

"I'll leave you here. You will meet the child's father tomorrow morning. You can call through the intercom if you need something."

She then left and a click was heard, signaling that the door was closed.

Megumi let out her breath and said, "That was... weird."

'She's like a machine. Her actions seemed numbered.. Oh well, at least she's gone.'

Suzume went near her new friend and immediately squealed,

"Let's pway!"

But another maid came in, this time, a younger one, interfering with their plan. She was pushing a steel stall with wheels about the height of Akane, with lots of food on it.

She smiled at Megumi and said,

"Dinner's ready."

Megumi thought, 'At least this one smiles.'

Then she said, "Thanks."

She turned to the kids and said, "Let's eat first, kids. You can play after."

The kids pouted a bit but soon, Suzume's stomach disobeyed her. Akane-chan giggled and said, "Maybe we should eat first."

Suzume was embarrassed but she managed to say, "Uhm.. Maybe we should."

Megumi served them the food and sliced the food into bite-sizes for the kids to eat.

Then she ate her own food but she ate only a few. Something was bugging her. She didn't feel like the place was safe.

Then she noticed that the maid was still there. Her curiosity got to her and she asked, "Err.. You want some? You can eat with us, you know."

The maid just smiled again and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm just waiting for you to finish your meal."

Megumi took a sip of her juice and said, "Okay.., but can I ask you something?"

The maid told her, "Sure. No prob."

Seeing that this one's a lot more approachable than the other, she continued.

"Does somebody else live with Akane-chan?"

The maid answered her. "The maids, for one. I heard her mom died when she was giving birth to Akane. Then, her father. But he only comes once in a while to finish some business matters in his office or to get something, then he leaves again."

Megumi looked at Akane, who was chatting happily with Suzume and became sad for her. "Oh, but he knows his daughter's sick, right?"

The maid looked down and said, "Yes, but don't tell anybody I told you, okay..? Uhmm.. You see, I'm just new here and that thought also came through my mind once so I asked him."

Megumi gulped and said, "You did? You're quite brave.."

The maid answered and said, "Well, I was curious so I asked him. Anyway, he said, "She's gonna die anyway so what good will it do if I stay with her? I have more important matters to focus on." It was really rude but he just walked away from a shocked me like he was just talking about somebody he doesn't know."

Megumi was glad at that moment that Akane and Suzume are busy with themselves to notice what the adults were talking about.

"That was.. obnoxious."

The maid just nodded.

Then they heard the two little girls say in unison, "We're done!!"

The excitement was seen in their voice as the thought of playing crossed their minds.

Suzume asked, "Can we pway now?? Can we? Can we?"

The maid rose and took the utensils. She placed them on the stall again and told the kids, "But you should wash up first. After that, you can play until you become tired enough to sleep, okay?"

The kids pouted but Akane soon smiled and said,

"Does that mean Suzume can sleep beside me?"

The maid said, "If you want to."

The kids chuckled cherubically and said, "Okay, okay!"

Megumi stood up and said, "Well then, I'll just go check my room."

She went to her room, which was only adequate. It was like a guestroom with a bed, a cabinet, and the likes.

She plopped herself on the bed and stared on the ceiling.

She stretched her arms wide as she thought.

'I'm so tired...'

'I wonder how long I'll be staying here..'

'I miss the clinic..'

'I wonder what Sano's doing now..'

'Now where did that come from??'

To shake the thought off her head, she went to the bathroom and washed up a bit. When she got out, she changed into a new kimono, because the one she's wearing seemed as tired as she was.

After cleaning herself, she went back to Akane's room.

Then, she noticed that the two were making origami. She didn't know where the paper came from but she didn't mind.

She approached them and watched them. She was really envy of the children's innocence and blitheness. But she also thought of what Akane was going through.

'Life must be tough on her.'

'She's a strong little girl, managing to survive life like this...'

She thought of lots of things until she fell asleep on the side of the bed.

---

She woke up probably an hour after.

'Oh, How long have I been sleeping???'

Then she remembered.

She looked at the two children she was supposed to look after.

Thankfully, they were asleep. And smiling. With pieces of paper folded into swans, dogs, frogs, pinwheels, boats, airplanes and others scattered in the bed.

Megumi picked them up and gathered them on top of the dresser near the bed.

She went back to the two angels slumbering peacefully and wrapped the blanket around them. Then she kissed them on the forehead, bidding them goodnight.

She was about to proceed to her room when her instincts told her to just sleep on the couch near the bed. There, she continued her disturbed sleep.

---


	6. The Death

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter 6**

**Megumi's Point Of View**

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up. It blinded me and my eyes hurt a bit when I searched the source of the light. The window.

Of course, to lessen the light the window was emanating, I had to close it even a bit. So I stood up and moved the curtain down.

I stopped on my tracks when I heard a little voice grumbling. That voice was all too familiar. I knew immediately that it was Suzume-chan, awakening from the sound of the curtain.

She opened up her eyes and looked at me, still scratching her eyes.

"Auntie Megumi, Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Suzume-chan!" I said.

I watched her as she sat there, her back leaning against the headboard, her arms stretched in an attempt to soothe her muscles.

Then her hands stopped in mid-air and her yawn stopped like she had just had lockjaw.

Huh? Why?

Oh, I see.. She was thinking of her newly-found friend. I knew it 'coz she placed her arms down on her lap and looked at the figure lying beside her.

Then she shook Akane's arm gently, probably wanting to wake her up. No, she shouldn't. The child needs as much rest as she can get.

"Don't wake her up, Suzume-chan."

But Suzume looked at me, her eyes widening. She wasn't going to retort from my order. If she was, she'll have her lips in a pout by now and her brows meeting each other already.

But no. She didn't.

Instead, she looked straight into my eyes and said,

"Auntie, I think Akane has a fever."

I sighed.

Geez, I thought it was something really awful for such a small girl to become really serious about.

But then, even if it's just a fever, I still have to tend to it.

I approached the bed and gestured for Suzume to move out a bit and provide space for me.

I could see Suzume was really concerned. She moved out immediately and sat down on the couch I was sleeping in earlier.

It's really un-doctor-like to follow old measures but I guess it's pure reflex that my hand moved to her forehead to feel her temperature.

It's not hot at all.

Instead, it's cold.

I looked at Suzume and asked her,

"Do you know what a fever is, Suzume?"

She told me while stuttering that she wasn't so sure about what it really was but she thought that if you have a fever, either you're too hot or you're too cold. That there's just this noticeable change in your body heat.

I froze.

If she's far colder than normal, it would only mean two things. Either you're cold from the night's wind or you're... Dead.

There's little chance that the first choice is the right one since the sun is currently shining bright. Too bright even, that it woke me up earlier. Plus, she's still wrapped in the blanket I placed around her last night. I think she's still in the same position I left her that time.

Chikuso.

Now I'm using roosterhead's language. No. I shouldn't worry about that in my current situation.

Back to the point. If she's still in the same position and she's grown cold, it means she didn't move and she's been stiff.

If something, somebody has no movement, it only means one thing.

There's no life in it.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn!!

Wait.. I have to confirm it first.

"Wait here, Suzume."

The child looked at me, confused.

"Is there a problem auntie?"

"No. I'm just gonna get something, okay?"

I hurried to my room and got my bag.

I ran. I have to.

I can't afford another life taken away in front of my very own eyes.

I can't afford another life taken away without me being able to do anything to save it.

I fumbled on my pockets.

Now where is the key??

Nice timing.

There! I found it!!

I immediately inserted it in the keyhole and opened the door. Then, without wasting a single breath, I snatched the bag from the lounge chair and ran back to the end of the hall where the children were.

It seemed like a death row to me. It seemed like I needed the light I put away this morning to make the place look brighter.

I need light.

I need something to pull my hope from.

There's no more time. The sooner I get this over with, the better.

I ran back beside Akane and pulled out the stuff I need to diagnose the patient.

I have to check her heartbeat. Her pulse. Her blood pressure. Her temperature.

Vital points. Arrgggghh!!!

Negative. Negative. Negative.

I knew it.

I just placed the blanket securely around her and hugged her one last time.

I just can't take it. I cried.

No. I shouldn't cry.

"Auntie, why are you crying?"

No. I shouldn't cry. I should wipe away my tears so as not to let the other kid be affected with the traumatizing effects of the diagnosis.

"I'm fine, Suzume.. It's nothing."

"But---"

Then the maid, the lively one, entered. Thank goodness. She's my savior. Savior from the further alibi I'd have to give Suzume so she won't know she's just lost her newly found friend.

I wish I could just tell her. Your friend is dead, Suzume-chan. You can't play with her anymore. She won't be back here again. Ever. You won't see her smiling again.

I knelt. Well, I fell to my knees. I told you. I can't stand another death.

The maid just looked at me sympathetically. It was like she's asking what has happened and what makes me so sad. It's a good things she notices the lonely feeling in the air.

I looked at her, tears threatening to fall from my orbs once again, and nodded to Akane's direction.

She followed my gaze and her hands clamped to her mouth. She got my message. Good.

She was about to say something but she stopped when she noticed that Suzume was trying to pick up whatever conversation we're having right now.

She just said, "Akane's father is in the third floor. It's hard to miss. It's the only room there. He wanted to speak to you."

I stood up, and scratched my eyes and pretended that my eyes are just itchy or something. Suzume shouldn't see it or else she'll question it again.

---

I walked straight to the office in the third floor. It was indeed hard to miss. I didn't even notice that I'm already here. My feet had a life of its own and brought me here.

Knock. Knock.

The gigantic door slid open. The office was large. That's all I could make out in my present state of mind, at least.

Akane's father was there, seating cross-legged in his big lounge chair, sipping coffee and reading the morning paper.

"You're too oblivious." I told him.

He looked up from the paper and said naturally, "You must be Miss Takani. Your salary is there, in the opposite desk. I hope that'll be enough."

Then he went back to his reading.

This man really is irking. What the hell?! Is that all he cares about? The finance his daughter needs??

I spoke up, softly at first, my fists balled.

"I don't need that."

The stupid, insensitive man put the newspaper down and intertwined his fingers and placed his elbows over the desk and rested his chin on his hands.

"What did you say?"

This time, I looked at him, square in the eyes.

"I said I don't need that. Neither is that what your daughter needs. Do you think money is all she needs? Is that how low you think she is? Huh? Huh?"

He tried to interfere. "What—"

But I didn't let him.

"No. I'm not yet through here. Did you, even once, try to give the comfort and security your daughter needs? NOT the money, that is. Did you even think of her depressing condition? Were you there when she needed you? Huh?"

He just sighed and slumped back on his lounge chair.

"Yes, yes, no, no and no. You happy now? She's gonna die anyway. I've told that to lots of people that it seems so natural to me now."

My, how insensitive! Bastard!

"That's too natural, actually. I won't even wonder if you won't be affected with the news I'm going to give you right now. Right here."

"And what is that?"

"Your daughter is dead. Yeah. Dead. Seems natural huh? You've been waiting for it for quite some time, right??" I'm close to crying but no. I'm not crying this time.

"She is? Well, then.. I can prepare for her burial right away. Since your job is through, you can go home as soon as you want to."

Has this man grown senile?? His own child died and he's still so insensitive about it!!

I can't take it anymore. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. I tramped my way out his office and before I go out, I heard him muttering something about proper burial.. Silly old man.

I ran back down to Akane's room and kissed her one last time. I took Suzume's hand and the bag and nodded to the kind maid I've met.

We were about to go out the room when I stopped. I looked at the maid one last time. "What's your name?"

She answered, "Karin." And for the last time, she smiled and went beside Akane.

I told her, "We'll meet again some time."

With that, I left that hell of a house and started heading towards my home. It's far away but I know I'll reach it and feel safer there.

---

Suzume, whom I seemed to have pushed aside since the event, pulled my kimono a bit, catching my attention.

"Auntie Megumi, where are we going?"

"Home." I said. Straight to the point.

"How about Akane?"

This one, I thought about for a while before answering.

"She's going with her mother where she'll be much happier."

At least I'm not lying.

Suzume seemed content with my answers. She actually seemed to understand what I meant by that. Sometimes kids can be mature, too, you know.

With that, we headed to our home.


	7. The Beginning

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Chapter 7**

**Part A**

**Sanosuke's Point Of View**

Ayame. This kid is so angelic. She's just like her Auntie Megumi. But sometimes, she can be really demanding. Yeah, just like the fox, all right.

Sigh.

I miss her.

When will she come back? It's torture, really. To be so far away from her and at the same time be beside somebody who resembles her so much.

Here I am again, thinking about her. Maybe it would be easier if I just try to think about other things. Like sleeping.

I really should sleep now. It's getting quite late. Besides, if I move too much, little Ayame here, might wake up.

Okay. I close my eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Megumi, get out of my head even for a while, okay? I gotta sleep, too!!

Why do I get this feeling.. This unexplainable feeling.. This unidentified feeling.

It's not normal.

It's worry.

She can't be in trouble, can she?

Grrrrrrrrrr.....!!

Eventually, I stood up, standing beside the window. I really can't sleep so maybe it'll be better if I just don't sleep. What nice reasoning.

The night air is quite refreshing. The wind blowing calmly brings peacefulness to my now confused mind.

But I guess peace and quiet is just rare here, in this place.

What is that I'm seeing? Is it a banshee?

I scratched my eyes to see if my eyes are just fooling me.

But they're not.

There certainly is a woman walking.. Er.. Rather fast.

I recognize her. It's no other than Megumi, herself. The goddess I've been thinking about.

It's not a banshee. And banshees don't come running around dragging little girls behind them.

Pull yourself together, Sano. Be serious, okay?

I ran out the dojo, opening the gate for the fox doctor. Hell, I've been waiting for her for so long now. I know, I know, it's just been two days but it felt really long.

Here she comes.

"Megitsune."

She looked at me like her eyes was flooded with different emotions. I can't read through it all but I can see regret, sadness, anger, hurt, and shame in it.

But before we patch things up, we have to let the little angel rest first. She looks much beaten than the fox doctor. This kid needed rest. So I took Suzume and cradled her in my arms. She fell asleep in an instant.

I brought her to sleep beside Ayame and went back to the fox doctor. But before I went straight to her, I dropped by the kitchen to get us something to drink.

I guess water will be best. It will soothe our minds.

So I went back to the garden where I saw Megumi hugging her legs, curled up in the bench like a little child who just dropped her lollipop to the ground.

I approached her quietly and gave her the glass of water.

I guess I won't speak now. Not yet. I might ruin what's already ruined for the second time around. Just like last time. That's the last thing I'll let my carelessness do again.

She took the water and drank some. Then she placed the glass down.

I sat beside her. I guess this is what she needs, anyway. Company.

We sat there for a long time. I didn't even notice and I didn't care what time it already was. All I care about is keeping her company.

I'm curious, of course.

What could have happened back there? What could have cause the emotions I can read in her eyes?

But the stars seem to be in favor of me tonight. A teardrop fell from her eyes down to her smooth cheeks. This is my chance. I have to ask her.

"They say that your problems will weigh half if you share it with others." I told her.

She looked at me, confused, before she spoke up. She told me what happened. Every detail. I could only guess what she must have felt. Bitter.

Her wish is to cure people and save them from their illnesses and I know that she'd probably blame herself for another death. She'd tell herself, "Oh, If only I came there early.. I could've done something to extend her life,"

I told her, "Don't worry, Megumi. It happens sometimes. You've already saved lives of lots of people. You've already touched hearts of many and I'm sure that Akane was happy that she met you before she lost consciousness. You brought her happiness right on time for her to die happily."

That was pretty long but I'm glad. It seemed to have helped ease her pain.

She didn't talk anymore. Instead, she moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder. Just like that night when we watched the fireworks display.

I placed my arms around her shoulders in attempt of making her feel better. I told you. She needed company.

I'm not chancing on her. I've been dreaming of this for so long. You know, being beside the woman you love staring at the stars just like every happy couple.

But this is not the right moment for that dreamy thing. The best thing I could provide her now is a feeling of comfort and security that I feel she's needing.

Eventually, she spoke up.

"Thank you and I'm sorry."

**Part B**

**Megumi's Point Of View**

I've been wanting to tell him those. I've also been thinking how to tell him. But it's probably best to say it straight and clear.

He looked at me, his eyes wondering. Well, maybe, straight and clear is not the way for this guy.

I looked at him and as much as I wanted the moment to last, I broke away from his comforting arms to explain to him.

Now, how to explain this to him.

"Thank you. For staying with me."

"And I'm sorry for.. For calling you a stupid freeloader, ex-gangster, good-for-nothing fighter for hire."

There, I've said it. It's the simplest way to say it. After all, they say, 'Say what you mean and mean what you say'. It feels good to remove one load from my conscience.

But wait! He's looking at me like.. I can't explain it.. It's like I can melt with his eyes looking right through the windows of my soul.

Please, Sano. Don't make me fall in love with you.

"It's okay." He said, waking me from my trance. His voice was cool, like music to the ears, actually. It's not his usual brash, uncivilized speech. It was.. Sincere.

He kept staring at me. Really, it's making me nervous. Then he spoke up again. This time, chuckling a little.

"It's actually the truth."

Then his face became serious again. He placed his hand, the one I bandaged almost everyday that I can almost memorize the lines in it, to cup my face.

Using his thumb, he wiped away my tears and with his other finger, brushed away loose, stray strands of hair and tucked them behind my ear.

The act in itself is making me feel butterflies in my stomach. What he said after made me feel more nervous, but gladder at the same time.

"I'm the one who should say sorry."

My eyes widened a bit, for I was surprised. I didn't expect to hear this from him next.

He continued. "I feel like a stupid bastard for saying what I said to you. I can't even repeat them. I don't want to. You know why? You don't deserve such words."

I can now hear my heartbeat. Fast, faster, and faster. I can practically hear it pumping in my ears.

I finally answered, "It's my fault, anyway. I could have just thanked you for bringing me home and saved us from the argument."

Sano replied, "Don't put the blame on yourself again, Megitsune. You do that a little too much. It's my fault this time for not thinking first before I say something. I'm sorry. That's the end of it."

I tried to answer, "But—"

But he silenced me with his finger. "Shhh.."

Then he hugged me, and I rested my head on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. It's just as fast as mine. Then he kissed me on the forehead, like a little kid.

I returned his hug and I wrap my arms around him, too, to return the gesture.

"Thanks."

The next thing he did was raise my chin with his fingers, making me look up at him.

Kami-sama, this is really making me nervous.

The next thing he said was the most beautiful words I've ever heard from him. It summed up everything that was happening.

"Anata ga dai suki desu."

At that moment, time stopped. Not like before, when time stopped because I felt disappointed. This time, it's something that even made my heartbeat skip a beat.

I looked at him, disbelievingly before my emotions took over, too.

I transferred my arms, which were encircled in hiss waist, to his neck. I kissed him. Gentle and shy at first, but eventually, I put out all the passion I've felt in it.

He returned it.

I haven't felt this complete for such a long time.

I told him what I felt.

Again, straight and clear.

"i love you too."

I laid my head on his shoulder again, as we sat there, gazing into the stars.

Yes, I know. Cliché, isn't it? But I don't care anymore. All that matters is that it felt really good.


	8. Epilogue

"speech"

'thoughts'

**THE ONLY ONES LEFT**

**Epilogue**

"Alright guys, move it! Double time!"

The shouts of Sanosuke Sagara can be heard around the house, sending out instructions to everyone present. The whole household has been so tense and busy the past few days, surreptitiously preparing for the upcoming birthday of their "princess", which is happening today.

"Excuse me, uhm.. Sumimasen.." The stuttering of a petite lady could be heard as she passed through the people carrying trays, tables and all kinds of stuff around the garden.

"Excuse me, sir.." She said when she finally reached the area where her master was standing impatiently.

Sanosuke just glanced at her and said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What is it Karin? You know everyone's busy today.."

Karin bowed her head and said, "Yes, sir but.."

"What is it Karin?" Megumi said, ambling calmly towards them. "You look so panicked," she said, stopping and observing her for a while.

"Yes ma'am, you see," she started, fidgeting a bit, "Akane-chan is awake already."

Sanosuke now has his full attention at her and shouted (again), "What?"

"Where is she then, Karin?" Megumi asked.

"She's now taking a bath, madame.." Karin, who is now nervous, seeing that the preparations haven't been finished yet, said.

Sano continued shouting instructions throughout the garden. Now he's approaching everybody and helping them instead of just telling them what to do to finish everything at once. He kept saying "the princess is awake already, you slowpokes!"

Megumi sweatdropped at her husband's behavior and turned worriedly to their daughter's personal maid. "Alright, Karin, I want you to keep her busy.. Just find a way, okay? Fix her up and make it slow, tell her she should really look pretty today and stuff, okay?"

Karin nodded and said with determination, "I'll do my best, ma'am!" She smiled and marched her way through the now panicking crowd, gracefully dodging the chairs that a few men are carrying in their shoulders.

Megumi sweatdropped again, now at Karin. 'Since when did she learn such strategic defense? Hmm..' She went to where Sano was and shouted, too. At her signal, everyone stopped what they're doing to listen. When the mother of the household speaks, everyone just have to listen. It means it's important because she rarely does that. Not that they don't listen to Sano, it's just that they've gotten used to it already after hearing them continuously.

"Alright guys, let's get to work. Quickly but surely." She said, smiling at all of them.

Karin has been working for the Sagara family for six years now. She finally managed to get out of the hell where she previously worked at. She was glad that she decided to go straight to the doctor who tried to cure Akane, who she took care of before Akane-chan. She felt gladder when she was told that she would take care of a girl whose name was taken from none other than Akane herself in memory of the girl and the life she has been deprived of.

Karin's thoughts were broken when a child of seven years with shoulder-length black hair came out of the shower, with a bathrobe around her cute frame, looking like a little lady. She was wiping her hair with a towel as she asked, "Auntie, where's mama and papa?"

"They've gone out for a while, dear. They said they wanted you to fix yourself so that when they go home, you'll look really pretty," Karin said.

"Okay, I wonder where they went. They didn't forget that it's my birthday, did they auntie?" she asked Karin as she walked to her closet.

"I don't think so, Akane-chan." She said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, I hope so.." Akane said as she pulled her favorite pink dress from her closet. "You think this is enough, auntie?"

"U-uh," Karin said, shaking her head emphatically. "Don't you think that's a little bit overused, Akane-chan?" She walked toward the little kid and knelt in front of her. "You see, you use that when you go to church, to the park, to the Akabeko, and well, almost everywhere."

Akane scratched her head, a really stupid mannerism she got from her father, and said, "Really? I didn't notice that.. Haha.. It's my favorite, after all.. And that's exactly why I wanna wear it today."

"No, Akane-chan, why don't you use that cute gown your mama bought for you the other day?" Karin said, getting it from the closet. "This."

"That? Okay then, auntie. I really think that's cute and newer, too.. Haha.." Akane-chan said.

Karin smiled at her and said, "Alright then, let's get to work!"

Meanwhile outside, everyone was busy adding the finishing touches of their preparations. Kenshin and the others have also arrived.

"So Megumi-dono, where's Akane-chan? Kenji here wants to see her already, that he does." He said, holding the hands of his own son, with Kaoru beside him.

His wife, ecstatic as always, was looking around and saying, "You really prepared for this so much, ne Megumi? " She asked, finally stopping her gaze at Megumi.

"Hai. It's her seventh birthday after all. You know how it's gotta be special and all.. She's already awake, actually. I told Karin to keep her busy first.. She woke up pretty early, you see."

She saw Karin squeeze her face through the window with a questioning look in her face. Megumi smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. Karin sighed first and slumped her tensed shoulders. She gave Megumi a smile before she turned back to bring the kid she's been looking for since she left her previous, incorrigible master.

Karin was covering Akane-chan's eyes when they got out. Everybody was holding his/her breath as they watched their little princess emerge from the front door of their house. Karin slowly lifted her hands from the eyes of the excited girl.

Akane's eyes lit up immediately when she saw the sight that beholds her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words seem to come out from it. She took in the sight as a smile formed in her lips. Their garden was turned into an enchanted one, with flowers of different kinds and colors scattered all around and people wearing fairy costumes and other enthralling stuff. To think that she even thought of them forgetting that it's her birthday today!

Cat seems to have caught all the other people's tongues, too. They looked at the cherubic child in her pink floral gown. Her hair was pulled up in both sides and she had on some body glitters that made her twinkle. She looked like she was taken directly from a fairy tale and transported into our world.

It was Kenji who distracted the people from their trances. The eight-year old boy screamed a really enthusiastic "Happy Birthday Akane!" as he ran towards her, embracing her like a big brother would. Everyone laughed as they realized what has just transpired. They snickered at the sheepish way Kenji presented his gift to her with matching "You look.. uhm.. pretty.."

Sano elbowed Kenshin and grinned at him, saying, and "I see that your son grew into a ladies man, Kenshin. Ha! Like father like son, I must say. Haha!" Kenshin just looked at him then to Megumi and retorted, "No Sano, we all owe it to the good looks that your daughter has inherited from her mother, that we do." Megumi just flipped her hair at the compliment and laughed her trademark fox ho-ho's. You can just imagine fox ears forming in her head. Kaoru chortled with her with no hint of jealousy that they felt toward each other back then. It seems better now when they have finally realized that they are where they belong.

Akane-chan thanked Kenji as they walked together to the center of the garden where their parents were waiting for them.


End file.
